Talk:Main Page
Questions / Help needed? → Forum:The Pub Really, the main page and the articles Lovia and PM need some updatin'. Because they are protected, I can't. Ygo "the Brigade" Donia (Lovian PM) 12:29, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :How right you were, Mr. Donia. This needs to be done again (also, if we are to have a lot of new users, it needs to be kept a lot more up to date :P) --Semyon 16:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just looking around and maybe I might join. MMunson 04:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Adding a news section I think we should add a news section so that the newspapers of Lovia can get more exposure. This way we'll have a great IC way of relaying national and regional news. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 14:14, August 31, 2014 (UTC) :Good idea :) --OuWTB 15:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I may need some help with adding the template to the main page but I can make the template myself. :) Just need people to nominate newspapers now! :D Hoffmann KunarianTALK 17:20, August 31, 2014 (UTC) ::I think, maybe just a news section about the events of Lovia and the website, it does not have to be of a newspaper. Traspes (talk) 00:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::A simple news section would not do I would think, as it would put pressure on someone to keep it up to date and could be bias. By having a selection of newspapers with headlines for people to see, newcomers instantly get an idea of what is happening and it makes Lovia much more alive for everyone. Further it supports creativity and encourages people to keep newspapers active and up to date. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 10:43, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::I kinda like that idea actually. In the Brunant main page we have a short news section which serves the purpose well. Showcasing newspapers would be good but that would be even more bias, wouldn't you agree? HORTON11: • 13:18, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::Not really, if you have a selection of papers then you have a selection of perspectives. But I'm glad you like the idea, I might work on it today if I have time. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 13:31, September 1, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to see The Noble City Times as one of the three papers, plus I think having just one of yours would be fine. HORTON11: • 15:36, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :There can be more than three and unless the Noble City Times is somewhat active then there's no point putting it in the news section. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 16:10, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::TNCT is quite out of date actually. They were the most trusted news source in Lovia but inactivity wouldn't work here. The only other paper I edit sort of regularly is the Cape Times and it's not even in Lovia. But how about foreign (ie. wikination/IWO news)? Is that somethign we could include? HORTON11: • 16:16, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Well if there was a foreign newspaper that Lovians read then maybe. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:22, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::Cape Times is really the only one. I know several users read it on occasion. HORTON11: • 20:05, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::Well yeah, we will see what happens. I think the Cape Times is the foreign newspaper if we have any on. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:30, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Ok. It's the only real active foreign paper so I'll go ahead and add it; plus, being in English is a plus. Though perhaps we could look into a news portal, perhaps not just for Lovia but for IWO and other wikinations as well. HORTON11: • 13:28, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Weather? Let's add weather to the main page. UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 00:23, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :I suspect it won't get updated, though. --Semyon 12:06, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I'd update it! UnfazedEveryman Annoy Me 01:50, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Invasion of Burenia Yeah.